The Dragon King & The Frost Soldier
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Berk and Burgess have been at war for yrs. Yet. What happens when Burgess' King Matthew Inaus Terrence Moon sends his top soldier to find the legendary 'Dragon King? What happens when the soldier. Falls in love with the one whom is sending dragons to destroy his home land? Shall this war end? Read & Find out!
1. Prologue: Start of War

**_AN: Alright. This is a story written by the amazing HoneyBeeez and co-written by me, Overland Haddock. In this story. There is peace. There's war. Love. Hate. Joy. And Sorrow. ~ So. With out further adieu. I would like to proudly present. A HoneyBeeez written fanfic and co-written by Overland Haddock industries. Welcome to the world of 'The Dragon King and The Frost Soldier'. Ps ~ This is no way shape or form like Beauty and the Beast. ~_**

* * *

**_Prologue ~  
_**

_There was a time. Where the lands of Berk and Burgess were at peace. A time where there were no issues. No faults. And no blame. _

_But peace was a heavy price to pay. And, sometimes, the price just couldn't be paid._

_Berk was home to massive groups of various breeds of Dragons. The people used them for good under the reign of the Dragon Queen, Valka Haddock. She was a kind woman, with both husband and a son. She also controlled the dragons with a loving heart that any mother would possess. She taught her son, Hiccup, the ways of the dragons and how to train them. But then, she became very ill. There was nothing anyone could do about it. _

_On the eve of the Winter Solstice, Valka Haddock. Wife, mother, leader and queen of all dragons. Had died._

_The dragons, mourning for their great leader's death, went wild. They raided the neighboring land of Burgess. With a fury that had not been seen in decades. All of Burgess' food was either taken or disposed of. Their homes and buildings, torched to ashes on the very earth. The people were devastated. Yet, angrier then anything else. Winter was coming and Burgess was left with very minimal supplies and in rather poor conditions._

_With this, resentment was created towards the Vikings of Berk. As the dragon raids continued, the people of Burgess began to think these attacks were malicious and the starting of war._

_And so. War commenced. The battles were harsh, fierce, and deadly. In order to save the heir of Dragons. Stoick sent them away with six yr. old Hiccup on the back of a dragon that was one whom respected the young boy. Stoick sent Hiccup away on a Night Fury, which Hiccup and Valka had named Tannløs.*_

_It was the only way to protect them. And as Hiccup grew, the dragons looked to him as their leader. It was then that Hiccup was titled, 'The Dragon King' and his legend was born. He stayed young. And hidden. His whereabouts unknown to the people of Berk and Burgess. Yet. War never stopped. There was blame on both sides of the battlefield._

_Burgess, blaming Berk for the dragon raids._

_Hiccup, the Dragon King, of Berk. Blaming Burgess upon his mother's death._

_And it seemed that the chance of the ending of war_

_._

_._

_._

_Was slim. ~_

* * *

**_AN: Okay. Here's the prologue of our story. Tannløs - Toothless in Norwegian. Hope u all enjoyed. Ch. 1 is to be posted within the afternoon of tomorrow along with ch. 2. So. Be sure to review and HoneyBeeez and I are very glad u took u'r time to read this baby story of ours. Thank u! ~_**


	2. A Man's Deadly Wish

**_AN: Okay. Here's chapter 1 of our story. Hope u enjoy. And HoneyBeeez and I really appreciate the support and reviews. Remember to review and enjoy this chapter. _**

* * *

Twigs snap under the weight of heavy running foot steps. Rain came down hard from the open sky. The water turning the dirt ground to mud. Heavy breathing and heavy grunts from both man and dragon. Green eyes seemingly gray against the setting sun.

The date. November 12th, 1419. The war of Burgess and Berk, entering it's ninth year of blood smeared battles and countless men lost within them. Though. There was a way for all of it to end.

Burgess proclaims that Berk admits to being the cause of the dragon raids and allow them to be terminated. Berk proclaims that Burgess admits to being the cause of Valka's death. That they may dismiss the dragons else where.

Yet. One person prevented such proclaims. That was was Valka's son and dragon heir decent. Hiccup Haddock III. Or. As you're to name him as, the Dragon King. He had spent most of his life. Living with and protecting the dragons. Although. He'd always wondered,'_What's it like to love?'. _Yes. He wanted more then dragons. He wanted freedom. Except, when freedom meant the death of a race which Hiccup's mother had protected and held so dear to with her life. So, for now, he stayed in exile. It was for his safety anyways.

* * *

"Jack!" A man called. A boy, with a navy blue cape, metal breast plate and arm pads and knee pads, and a helmet under his right arm, entered the room. He bowed before the man and stood up straight. "You summoned me, your Highness?" He questioned to the man before him. The king nodded. Matthew Inaus Terrence Moon ruled over the land of Burgess. Alas. His kingdom was at the very point of poverty. The only way to save the land. Were to sign a treaty or get rid of all dragons.

The people Of Burgess were fearful of the Vikings of Berk. Also of the legend that had grown within it's perimeters. It was the legend of a man whom could control any reptilian beast with just on glance. This summons could only end with a task being given. A task that would involve crossing enemy lines.

"Jack?"

"Yes King Matthew?"

"Go and find out if Berk is sending the dragon raids."

"Sneak into enemy territory your Highness?"

"Take as much men as you'll need. I expect a report letter in two weeks."

With a nod and slight bow, Jack left the room.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup were from opposing sides. They knew nothing of each other. Except what they heard through rumors.

Yet. One thing they knew for sure.

.

.

.

_Revenge was a curse._

_Love. Was a death wish. ~_

* * *

_**An: I would personally like to thank all whom have reviewed. They r very helpful. Ch. 2 is to be posted later today or early tomorrow morning. It all depends. Bye guys! HoneyBeeez and I r thankful that u all like our story. ~ **_


	3. True Legend Pt 1

_**AN: Here's Ch. 2 of our baby story. HoneyBeeez and I decided to add Rapunzel. Reason? U'll find out as u read. Oh, Hiccup and Jack make their first encounter! Yay! I'm excited. Don't forget to review and HoneyBeeez and I will update soon. ~**_

* * *

A huge man looked down on Jack, a sense of worry and fear in his blue eyes. His hand was resting on the hilt of his sword unconsciously; this war has taken a toil on all of them, and these were the mannerisms that resulted. Jack looked up at him defiantly and firmly.

"Are you sure, Jack?" The huge man asked, his thick Russian accent warping the words and making them more meaningful. You could tell the man was worried.

"I'm sure, North," Jack assured,"This is a stealth mission, I don't need three thousand people backing me up. If I have an entire army, all the townspeople would see that we're the enemy. If we look like random people walking through, they'll be more likely to trust us and give us information."

North sighed.

"Alright, Jack," He said, the unsure tone in his voice evident,"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," Jack said,"I'll need as little soldiers as you would allow. We'll be leaving immediately."

"Yes. I'll be right on it," North said, nodding and leaving immediately. He was going to find the most highly-trained and qualified soldiers that would accompany Jack on his mission.

With North gone, Jack slumped against the wall and sighed in distress. He ran a pale hand over his face. This opportunity wasn't given to just anybody, the King must have believe that Jack, and only Jack, could be successful with this mission. Crossing enemy lines was very dangerous, after all. Almost anything can happen.

But Jack didn't want to think about everything that could happen out there. He was getting his chance to prove himself to everyone, especially the King, and he was going to take it and run with it. Not everyone got this chance, he reminded himself. With a huff of determination, he got up off the wall and walked away. He needed to gather everything he needed for his mission anyways.

* * *

"Tannlos!" Hiccup yelled. "Tannlos?" A black dragon came bounding towards him out of the crowd, acid green eyes bright and playful. The dragon knocked the Dragon King over, licking him across the face happily.

"Tannlos," Hiccup moaned, pushing the dragon off of him,"I need to go to town for some supplies. You need to watch everyone else, understood?" Tannlos snapped to attention, sitting back on his haunches and his back straight. His eyes were full of worry, and Hiccup saw that.

"It'll only be for a little while. No one's going to realize I'm there," Hiccup said,"Trust me, bud." He gave his dragon a pat, and with that, he pulled his cloak's hood over his head and headed off.

"I'll be back, my subjects!" He called. All the other dragons roared at him, bidding him a safe trip and a speedy return. Hiccup faked a little bow, and walked into the forest complacently.

The walk to the nearest town wasn't far, and Hiccup found himself wondering about how things could have been different. If his mother didn't die. If he didn't inherit her trait of ruling over the dragons. If the war never started. But those things were unimportant; there was nothing he could do, his mother had died, his country was in a war, and he was the Dragon King.

He kept walking, and he slipped through the town's defenses and into their marketplace. He pulled his money pouch out of boot and stowed it away into the pocket of his cloak. People didn't offer him a glance; many were used to the usual stranger person wandering through their town. The Dragon King slipped into a little shop as the bell on the door rang joyfully.

"Hello, welcome to-! Oh, hi, Henry!" A cheery girl said. She had bright green eyes and long blonde hair. She was currently holding a broom behind the counter.

"Hello, Rapunzel," Hiccup said. He had given the girl a fake name when they first had met, making sure that no one knew that he was the sole heir to the Dragon Throne, "Did you get that new shipment of food yet?" He asked. Rapunzel walked away, well nearly ran, and came back with a crate in her lithe arms.

"My name is Rachel, and we got them last week!" She said, "I was starting to think that you weren't going to show," She placed the crate onto the counter with difficulty, but she did and she lid it across the counter top towards him, "Sorry, for the long wait. Some of the people of Burgess have been raiding our shipments."

"That's really happening, then?" Hiccup asked, allowing himself to smile a bit and raise his eyebrows. "I thought that was only a rumor."

"Nope, it's still going on," Rapunzel informed, "They want us to feel like they do, starving, broken, devastated…" She rambled off.

"When you put it that way, you almost sound sorry for them," Hiccup said.

"No!" Rapunzel said, "Absolutely not. They are the ones that think we are sending out the dragons! And how many times have we told them that we aren't? Exactly!"

"True… but they are still human beings," Hiccup said.

"Are you going to continue to lecture me about this war and being human, or can we just move on?" Rapunzel said, a sly smirk as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes. We can move on," Hiccup said, dropping the subject in an instant. He knew that Rapunzel would drop their deal if he tried to talk about morals any longer than anyone should have. She nodded at him, and let him behind the counter.

"Then step this way, my good sir," She said, almost whispering. Hiccup stepped behind and was led through an almost invisible door. She cracked it open, and both of them stepped inside. There in the room, was a chair and a stool. The walls were intricately painted, and there were no windows. This room was supposed to be a secret. The room was lit up by candles.

"Where is Mother Gothel?" Hiccup asked her. Rapunzel led him to the chair and sat him down, then she flounced off and grabbed a brush. She handed him the object and sat down in the stool, offering her hair to him.

"She went off to another town to pick up some new supplies…and possibly new clients," She said. Hiccup started to drag the brush through her long blonde hair,"Besides, why do you care?"

"I know how protective of you she can be," Hiccup replied tugging at her hair a little to forcefully. Rapunzel coughed. Then she started singing.

"Flower, gleam and glow ~

Let your power shine ~

Make the clock reverse ~

Bring back what once was mine ~

Heal what has been hurt ~

Change the fate's design ~

Save what has been lost!

Bring back what once was mine ~

What once was mine ~"

As Rapunzel sang, her hair started to glow, and the glowing flowed through her hair, from the roots to the tips to where Hiccup was brushing. The glowing went through the brush and into Hiccup's hands. The glowing, the magic, seeped deep into his skin and changed him. His hair was shorter, the stubble on his chin went away, his eyes seemed lighter and he looked just a little livelier. Rapunzel looked back, and smiled a little. Then she turned and snatched the brush out of his hands.

"Well, you're father should be happy now," She said. "Maybe she'll finally take Alexander out of this terrible war like he promised. You're the Dragon King, maybe you should ask him if he meant to keep his word."

"Rapunzel, you know I can't leave exile." Hiccup reasoned.

"Oh, right, and look at how good you are staying out of everything that's happening around you," Rapunzel said, replacing the brush back on the little dresser it was on before.

"If you want him back so much, I can always send a dragon to go and retrieve him," Hiccup suggests,"I know how my father tends to forget the promises he's made."

"Don't you dare suggest that to me!" Rapunzel said,"My brother has done absolutely nothing wrong! Look how much good your dragons have done so far! I don't want any of them going an inch near my brother!"

"But he would be safe from harm…" Hiccup reasoned.

"He wouldn't be safe from you, Dragon King!" Rapunzel yelled,"I demand you get out of my shop!"

Defiance was something that neither Hiccup nor his father could tolerate. With a swift kick, Rapunzel's feet were out from under her, and she fell to the floor. All the air was forced out of her lungs, and she gasped for air. Hiccup pinned her shoulders down, almost gently but the firmness of the action was clearly visible.

"You will not treat me with disrespect, Rapunzel," Hiccup said gently, looking down at her.

"My name is not Rapunzel!" She yelled,"It's Rachel!"

"Who am I?!" Hiccup yelled, shaking her slightly. Also baring his seemingly spiked teeth at her.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third! The Dragon King!" She gasped fearfully, as tears came to her eyes.

"And who are you?" He questioned.

"R-Rapunzel," She answered.

"And you?" The Dragon King prompted.

"And, I-I live t-to serve you, m- my king," She whimpered.

"That's better," Hiccup said. He let go of her shoulders, and helped her off the floor.

"Hello?" Someone yelled from the front of the store. Rapunzel's eyes widened, and both of them walked back up to the door and slipped through.

"Y-Yes, how may I-I help you?" Rapunzel said, her voice shaking as she talked. The man at the door was dressed in normal-looking clothes, he could pass as a person in town. But his pale skin, and his bright eyes is what tipped Hiccup off. There was something strange about the man whom entered Rapunzel's shop.

"Is-Is everything alright?" The man asked,"I heard someone yelling."

"What is your name?" Hiccup asked, looking at the man curiously. He shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Jack," He replied.

"Well, Jack, I would advise you to keep your business to yourself and to not stick your nose into other people's business," Hiccup said,"It could get you in trouble."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Jack challenged.

"No one," Hiccup said lightly. He grabbed his crate off the counter top, grateful that no one came by and took it,"I will be leaving now, and I advise you to do the same."

And with that, Hiccup left the shop, Jack staring after him as he did so. ~

* * *

**_AN: Alright. This chapter and ch. 3 fit together. That's why there's two parts. We're glad u all enjoy our story and promise that more chapters shall come by tomorrow. Bye U all! |||||| ※ ~Overland Haddock ~ ※ ||||||_**


	4. True Legend Pt 2

**_AN: This is the part of stories when the two main protagonists take their giant encounter. Hiccup takes Jack as a stalker. Jack takes Hiccup as a homeless orphan teen as the reason that he's living with the Dragons. Let's see how that works. ~ Enjoy and be sure to review. ||||| ※ Overland Haddock ※ ||||| _**

* * *

"Is there anything you can tell me about that teen?" Jack questioned to Rapunzel, when they knew they were the only two in the shop. Rapunzel blushed. She knew her penalty for admitting Hiccup's identity. It was her brother. And he was all the family she had left. She turned back to face Jack and shook her head,"No sir," she said sadly,"All I know is that he comes regularly for food to sustain himself."

Jack sighed,"Thank you anyway Miss-?"

"Rachel," Rapunzel replied,"Rachel Corona."

Jack nodded, bowed and then left the store. As he entered the market place again, another soldier came up to him. "Frostbite!" It was Aster. He was secondary under Jack. Yet, he always acted like a primary soldier. Jack turned to him and raised an eyebrow as if to say '_What, Kangaroo?'. _Aster gave him an annoyed look. Then went on with what he had to say. "We saw footprints," he explained,"Leadin' into the forest."

Jack nodded,"Right. You and the others form a camp on the other side of town," he commanded,"I'll go and check it out." He was about to leave, when Aster grabbed his wrist. "What?!" Jack all but yelled. The last thing they needed was to have to explain to Stoick why they crossed his boarders. "Just," Aster said,"Be careful mate. I don't want to have to tell Manny the reason for his top soldier's disappearance." Jack chuckled,"Nothing to worry about Aster," he was able to get Aster to let go,"It's just a quick walk through the woods. Nothing more." Aster nodded and went to go set up camp with the other men.

Jack chuckled to himself. Aster did care. Yet, back to the task. He looked towards the woods. Jack ran a pale hand through his hair. This was it. No turning back. The war's end was determined upon this one mission. All Jack had to do. Was walk into those woods.

As Jack walked through the entanglement of trees, something clouded his vision. The last thing he saw, was a winged beast that covered him with its wings.

* * *

Hiccup smirked as a dragon came into view. He guessed that snaptrappers did come in handy. The other Dragons moved oit of the way as he walked up to the four headed reptile. "Good work," he said,"Lean him against that tree over there." The snaptrapper then took Jack and leaned him up against an oak tree across from Hiccup's earthly made throne.

"I'll go open that crate to see if Rapunzel was telling the truth," Hiccup explained,"Tannløs. You and a skrill will watch him. If he wakes up, get me immediately." With a grunt and a nod from the Night Fury, Hiccup went deeper into the forest. Hiccup slipped into a secret cave where he stored the food crates he picked up from Rapunzel. He took a sharp bone lying near by and opened the crate. What he saw, brought fury to his eyes. Food wasn't in the crate. It was weapons meant to ship to Burgess.

_Hiccup growled. The loudness was able to wake up Jack and Toothless flew to Hiccup to inform him. Toothless roared at him and the both of them went back to the others. Hiccup saw that Jack was nervous beyond his skin. Anyone would be that way if they were surrounded by countless breeds of reptilian beasts. Hiccup stuck two fingers between his lips and whistled. They moved out of the way and Jack was speechless.

* * *

The fire cracked between the two males. Hiccup had gathered the wood, but he had a Monsterous Nightmare light it. As the other dragons were off on the side lines, Toothless sat right next to Hiccup as Hiccup had his left arm rubbing against the scaly skin. So many questions ran through Jack's head. It was hard to pick what to ask first.

"I've been living with the dragons for as long as I can remember," Hiccup explained,"It's hard for me to think of the last time that a person actually came in contact with me."

"What of your parents?" Jack questioned, though, something told him he shouldn't have asked that,"I-I mean- "

"My mother is dead," Hiccup said cutting him off and looking at him straight in the eyes,"Yet my father's business. Is non of your concern."

Jack nodded. He understood entirely what it meant to be away and lose a family member. He had both a younger brother and younger sister. He lost his father in the earlier years of the war. Yet it pained him to be away from his mother and younger siblings.

"How old are they?" Hiccup questioned,"Your brother and sister?"

"Emma's eight," he answered,"Jackson's fifteen."

"What about you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"And in war?"

Jack nodded,"I was drafted a few years after my dad was murdered."

"By what?"

Jack looked at him sternly,"By, what your people say, a Night Fury."

"How?"

"It was nearly sunset. My father and some other men, around twenty at the most, were ordered to strike at the main gates. When suddenly, they heard the screeching of a dragon. Coming from all sides. Half the men fled. My father stayed. It's said that he saw lighting and death itself. What was said by the other men. Was that, they saw a boy, around six. Frightened and nuzzled against it's back. Holding on with everything he had. One minute the boy and the dragon were there. The next, they were gone. I was nine. Jackson was seven and Emma was only a few months old. Since that day. They called the mysterious boy, in my language, 'Korol' Drakon'*."

"And you've been looking for him?"

Jack nodded.

Hiccup sighed. This had gone off with a bad start. And the following weeks, weren't going to make it better. ~

* * *

**_AN: okay. Thanks For reading. The reviews r tremendously helpful! Korol' Drakon - The Dragon King in Russian. HoneyBeeez and I shall update with ch. 4 later today. Thanks again guys! ~_**


	5. Truth May sting Your Eyes

"Is… everything alright?" Jack asked, noticing the heavy sigh that left Hiccup's lips. Hiccup blinked quickly, and gathered himself together. "Yes. yes, everything is fine," Hiccup replied,"I need to go back to town," He said tensely, standing up from off the floor. The sun was sinking further and further in the sky, the moon and stars just starting to make their appearance in the sky. "So do I," Jack said,"I'll go along with you." Together, they stomped on the flames of the fire together. They were about to start making their way back to town, when Hiccup turned on his heel quickly. "Tannlos!" He yelled. There was a deep rumbling sound, and the dragon appeared before him. "I'll be back," Hiccup assured. Tannlos gave a terse nod, and affectionately nuzzled Hiccup's face. Jack watched this interaction carefully, and Hiccup noticed his gaze. He huffed, and then they set off.

The walk back to town was quiet, but not uncomfortable in the slightest. Jack thought that he would be just a bit wary of walking through the perilous woods in the middle of the night with a stranger, but it was fairly relaxing. For a little bit at least. Hiccup, on the other hand, didn't think about such petty things; he was thinking about the supplies he should have gotten. He knew that Rapunzel must have messed up and this was all a mistake, but there was still a possibility that she switched the supplies on purpose, and she'll pay for her carelessness. They came to the road leading into town, and Hiccup and Jack shared a look. With a little nod, both of them parted ways. Hiccup immediately headed into Rapunzel's shop.

The sign on the door said that it was closed, but he didn't care. He slipped into the shop quietly, the door's bell singing joyfully once again. "Excuse me, but we're-" Rapunzel was saying, before seeing who walked in through the door,"O-Oh, hi Henry. W-What can I do for you?" "I think you know what you can do for me," Hiccup said, his voice so level it seemed daunting. Rapunzel quaked with fear, "I'm sorry, Henry. I really don't know what you're talking about," She said, trying to get a hold of her voice enough so that it wouldn't shake like the rest of her. Hiccup was growing increasingly angry by the second, but he contained himself.

"You switched my supplies, Rapunzel," Hiccup said with an unearthly calmness in his voice. Rapunzel bit her lip to stop herself from saying that her name wasn't 'Rapunzel.' "You gave me war supplies, not food." "Oh my gosh!" Rapunzel gasped, "I'm sorry, Henry! They must have mixed up the shipments!" "Don't blame your ignorance on somebody else!" Hiccup snapped. "I'm-I'm sorry, Henry," Rapunzel said shakily. "I'll go and get your supplies. The right ones this time…" She walked off. Hiccup let his anger simmer down. He needed to work on that; being in exile didn't help with his social skills, and neither did hanging out with aggressive dragons most of the time. If he was ever going to get out of exile, he needed to be able to prove that he could function as a regular human being, but also be the Dragon King at the same time.

Rapunzel came walking in again, holding a huge crate in her slender arms. She set it on the table again. She took a crowbar and pried open the top of the crate. In it, showed the food and the articles of clothing inside. "One crate of high-quality supplies for his Majesty," Rapunzel said quietly, not meeting Hiccup's gaze. She resealed the crate. "Thank you, Rapunzel," Hiccup said, the genuine gratitude in his voice clear as a bell. Rapunzel looked startled. "I have been acting truly horrible lately, and I beg of your forgiveness." "A-apology accepted, your Highness," Rapunzel replied. Hiccup took her hand and kissed it lightly. "What if I could get your brother back to you, safely?" Hiccup said. "Henry. I have already told you, that I do not want the dragons-" She protested. "I know my father," Hiccup said sternly,"I know that he will forget the promises he has made, and by the time he does remember, your brother might not be alive." Rapunzel's lip quivered. "But if I send a dragon out tonight, your brother could be back with you by the end of the week." "I-I…" Rapunzel said. "Please," Hiccup said,"I do not need any more people dying in a war that I could prevent." "Then why aren't you preventing it?" Rapunzel questioned. "My father," Hiccup said simply,"He doesn't want me in danger, so he puts everyone else's lives before mine. I didn't say I agree with him, but please, Rapunzel. Let me save your brother." "Alright then," Rapunzel said. She rushed out from behind the counter and gave Hiccup a very swift hug. "Thank you," She said. "Now I believe my shop is closed for a reason, Henry," She scolded. "Right, thank you… Rachel," He said, taking the crate and leaving the shop. With a happy sigh, Rapunzel watched Hiccup disappear into the forest once again. She blew out the candles that lit up the shop. She'll have to make more. But she couldn't focus on that right now. Her brother was coming home.

* * *

"Well, Frostbite!" Aster yelled as Jack jogged over. They set up camp not far away from the entrance of the small town where they wouldn't be seen. "What'd you find?" "Nothing but a homeless guy living in the woods," Jack answered. The men looked at him curiously, and then their expressions were baffled. "What? Is he deaf?" Someone yelled. "He must be! Dragons live in these woods!" Another yelled. "Shut it!" Jack snapped. The men stopped their rambling. "The dragons aren't as vicious here. The Dragon King has obviously ordered them to only attack outside Berkian borders." "You've got your facts wrong, mate," Aster said with a smirk,"The Dragon King hasn't been seen in years, ever since this war started, in fact. Some say he's alive and well, hiding himself in those mountains over there," Aster explained, pointing towards the mountains that were light up by the moon. "Others say he was killed before anything else could get out of hand. Depends on who you believe."

"The King has sent us here to find out who has been controlling the beasts, not to see what legends are true or not," Jack refuted,"And the Dragon King is out there. He killed my father." "Oh, he killed a lot more people than just your father," Aster said,"Don't think you're the only victim of this war, mate." And that was true. Because Aster had seen many families torn apart. Even his own. "Victim?" Jack questioned,"Tsk. I don't need this," He scoffed, getting up and walking away. "Where you going?" Someone called. "Nowhere. I'll be back by sunrise," Jack replied, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Jack walked through the dark forest, not in the least bit scared. He could take on any dragon that came his way, he wasn't Burgess' best warrior for nothing. His other hand came out and touched one of the trees he passed. Frost bloomed around where his fingers made contact, swirling around and making an intricate pattern on the bark. He quickly brought his fingers back to his sides, making sure they touched nothing else. He's had this power ever since the King himself blessed him with it at a young age. But Jack was always ridiculed for it, having it be claimed to be sorcery or witchcraft. So, he has hidden it all this time.

In the forest, there was an unnerving silence. And then, there was this ear-exploding sound. There was no describing it, other than loud and fear-inducing. So, naturally, Jack rushed towards the sound, running silently through the woods. He came across a little cave, and the sound was even louder there, so he slipped through carefully. Jack nearly fell as he laid his eyes on what was before him. There were dragons everywhere, more than he can count, more than he's ever seen in one place before. And they were all roaring as loud as they could. Why? Someone stepped before them, and set a crate down. The person pried to top of the crate off with his bare hands, and pulled out a blanket. Then they walked up to one of the dragons, and tied the blanket around on of its huge legs.

"I need you to go to the Burgess front," The person said clearly,"There, you will find a boy named Alexander. You will take him, and bring him here. Do I make myself clear?" The person acknowledged. The dragon roared loudly and nodded its head. "Good. Now go," They commanded. The dragon flew off. And then the person turned around. Jack gasped, his feet working hard to get away from the scene before him. He should have seen it earlier, but it was dark and his mind was elsewhere. He should have recognized that voice and the figure immediately. Because right in front of him, standing in the midst of all these dragons, commanding them, controlling them, 'living' around them, was the Dragon King. And it also happened to be that guy he followed through the woods earlier that very same day.

How could he have been so blind? He ran back to camp and stormed into North's tent. North looked up with a worried look and sighed,"You saw?" Jack gasped,"You KNEW?!" North was taken aback by the loudness of the teens voice. There was a moment of silence until Jack sighed with disgust and sat down. "North," he said,"Please. Tell me what you know." North smiled, this was just like when Manny brought him into the palace. Jack was so curios back then. Any five year old would be. Yet, that was twelve years ago. When they weren't in war. Alas, such peaceful time may never come like the ones in the past. That was over and this was the world now. And North knew it was time that Jack understood about why Berk was in the winning position of this war. ~

* * *

**_AN: That last sentence is why I'm calling the next chapter 'Stories of the Past.' You may wonder how both HoneyBeeez and I are able to work on this story. It's simple really. I work on the odd #'d chapters (1,3,5,7,9, etc.) And HoneyBeeez works on the even #'d chapters (2,4,6,8, etc.) When HoneyBeeez is done. She sends me her chapter, I edit, then I post it. Cause we agreed it was to be on my account. Anyway! Hope u all enjoyed and ch.5 is to be posted later today! ~_**


	6. Story of the Past

_**AN: Here's Ch. 5. All I can say is that North has some experience up his sleeve. Enjoy! And Please review! ~**_

* * *

The duo of men waited till the others were fast asleep. Then Jack looked up at North with curios eyes and North sighed as they both sat down. North then handed Jack a small cup of tea and he began telling Jack about how everything was the way it was.

* * *

**_~ North's Story ~ _**

_The date, was 1405. The whole land of Berk was thrilled. Their queen was to have a baby. In the stroke of that very evening, Valka Haddock had gone into labor. Her screams and cries could be heard for miles. The dragons roared in harmony with their leaders pleas for relief. Soon, she lead out the longest, loudest, most painful scream she could bare. _

_Then it all went silent. Yet. Those moments were corrupted with heavy sighs and tiny infant cries. "Well done your Majesty," one of the doctors said,"You have a healthy baby boy." Stoick and Valka smiled to each other. A nurse then wrapped the new born prince in a dark green blanket and gently handed him to Valka. She smiled as the eyes of the tiny infant met hers. They matched. Though, the babies eyes were a bit lighter. _

_The doctors and nurses had left the room. Leaving the family alone. "Well? You haven't said one word since he's been in your arms," Stoick acknowledged,"What's wrong?" "Nothing," Valka chuckled as tears of happiness came to her eyes,"He's perfect Stoick. Just perfect." Stoick smiled,"What's his name?" "Hiccup." Stoick then gave his beloved wife a confused look. "Because he's so small," She explained,"He may not look like the 'buff' child you've always wanted. But, trust me. One day, he shall surely surprise you." The couple then turned back to the sleeping babe in Valka's arms. Stoick chuckled,"I hope you're right."_

_._

_When the prince was about two, Valka brought home a small birthday surprise. Rattling came from the light green box, which startled the boy enough for him to hide behind his mother. She chuckled. "Go on," She encouraged,"Open the box." The toddler hesitated as he slowly walked up to the moving box. He tugged at the ribbon and the front of the box fell down to the ground. The toddler prince was mortified. His mother had brought home a dragon. _

_The baby reptile suddenly pounced onto the young prince. Causing him to fall. He laughed,"Down, Tannløs! Get off!" "Toothless?" Valka questioned. The dragon back away and the young toddler nodded. "He's all gummy mama!" He explained. Valka gave her son a laugh and shook her head with a smile on her face. She silently wondered why he couldn't stay that young age forever. She brushed off the thought as her son questioned to her,"When did you train your first dragon mama?"_

_Valka blushed. The boy certainly had her inheritance for the good and knowledge of dragons. "I was 14," she replied,"Though. I believe that you just got a head start Sweetheart." The boy giggled,"I'm gonna train dragons!" Valka smiled. She knew that her son was gonna do more then just train dragons. Much more. _

_._

_When the boy was five, he flew for the first time. "You ready?" Valka questioned as she tightened the small harnes so it wouldn't come off. Her son nodded excitedly,"Let's go!" Valka smiled then went in front of the Night Fury that held her son on his back. "Glide I ca tjude minutter, deretter lander. Det bør ware ham ut," She said. Only to have Toothless nod at the command. As he was gliding and Valka was watching from the ground, Stoick came out with a letter in his hands. Things went down hill after that moment._

_._

_Valka came to Burgess one day for an importance concerning alliance and sudden war claims from Matthew Inaus Terrence Moon, King of the land. "You summoned me Matthew?" Valka questioned once she approached the king, whom nodded to her question. Matthew turned and sighed,"Dragons. Very amusing creatures aren't they?" Valka gave the king a confused look. She had no clue what the hell he was talking about._

_"Of course only when used fairly," he continued,"Tell me Valka. When are you gonna put these beasts. In their place? In stead of having them, you know, roam free." "Dragons work in wonderous yet, mysterious ways Matthew," She replied,"It's in a dragons own nature to fly wherever it wishes." Matthew shook his head,"Not from what I've seen. How is your son doing with the flying lessons?" Valka gasped. He saw. "Listen," Matthew continued yet again,"I'm prepared to make you a deal." _

_"What deal?" Valka questioned angrily,"What dangerous game are you playing at?" "Your land will grow. Healthy and in full prosperity," Matthew answered. "If?" Valka questioned. She knew how this game worked. It wasn't going to end well. "If you banish the dragons to the islands of Arendelle and Corona." "NEVER!" She screamed,"Matthew, you blind fooled bastard! How could you do this?!" "SHUT UP! Matthew yelled, sending Valka to her knees. "I made you a simple deal," he said suddenly calm,"and you deny to take it?"_

_"Yes," Valka answered,"I owe the dragons my life. They've saved me more then once." "Their reptiles," Matthew remarked,"How could they ever save some one?" Valka stood up and stared at Matthew straight in the eye. "Then listen closely Matthew Inaus Terrence Moon," She said,"I shall die on the eve of the winter solstice. The dragons shall act upon it. Tearing your kingdom down to poverty. This shall happen for 25 years. My son, shall meet a boy. Blessed by you to be a soldier of the winter frost. They shall fall in love, but both lands shall turn away in disgust. You shall arrest my son and plan for him to be beheaded."_

_Matthew was speechless and confused on what she meant. Valka kept explaining,"The soldier shall come in the way of this execution and debate with you in front of your entire kingdom. You shall be other thrown by the soldier and then the lands shall be at peace once more. Yet, this shall bring you your own demise cause of the carelessness, selfishness, and pride that shall over come your once humble heart. YOU, Matthew Inaus Terrence Moon, shall bring your own kingdom to war."_

_There was silence between the two people._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Then. "You may leave now. Our business is done."_

_Valka nodded and left the room. That was the last time the old friends spoke to each other. Because. When all was said and sealed. There was no stopping the armagidon which followed. ~_

* * *

"You see now Jack?" The white haired teen nodded. He had listen all the way through and was hurt that King Matthew would do that. Arendelle and Corona were the islands of thousands and thousands of dragon killers. No wonder Valka was so upset. No wonder Berk and Burgess were against each other. And it was only going to get worse. For as long as something wasn't done, the anger and disappointment of Valka was to boil up inside Hiccup. And if that happened.

.

.

.

_Only the gods knew the outcome of the past. ~_

* * *

** _AN: Okay. I'm sorry for this rather long chapter. It was a pain in the ass to write. I hope u enjoyed reading anyways. Any questions you may have can be asked either through a PM or review. Bye guys! ~_**


	7. All It Takes Is A Word of Trust

_**AN: Okay. Jack and Hiccup's 3rd encounter. Rapunzel's brother is placed into the story. And Hiccup get's kidnapped! Hope u guys enjoy and be sure to review what you think! Thanks again guys! ~**_

* * *

In the middle of the next day, a dragon flew over the land of Berk. No one noticed the object that clung to its leg for dear life. As it landed in the Dragon King's Cove, there was joyful roars of greeting and a slight laugh of approval from the King himself. The dragon wasted no time to make his way over to his master, and bow his head respectfully.

"I see you have come back earlier than usual. And for that, I applaud you." Hiccup said, petting the dragon's muzzle affectionately. There was a soft squeak from the dragon's foot, and Hiccup knelt down.

A small boy, made sixteen years of age, let go of the dragon's leg and sat on the floor cautiously. His right green eyes, which were the exact shade of Rapunzel's, were filled to the brim with fear and uncertainty. His bottom lip quivered. And his short brown hair was dirty and disheveled. He was also wearing a military uniform two sizes too big, and he was clutching the blanket close to his body, even if it wasn't cold out.

"Hello," Hiccup said gently,"You must be Alexander. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." He stuck out his hand, and the boy took it, shaking slightly.

"Y-You're the Dragon King?" Alexander asked, his voice shaking just as much as the rest of him. Hiccup chuckled.

"Yes, that's true, but call me Hiccup, alright?" He said, offering the boy a smile.

"Y-Your Highness?" Alexander asked, "I-I have a question…"

"Well, ask away," Hiccup responded.

"W-What do you want with me?" Alexander asked.

"My father promised your sister that you would be pulled out of the war, Alexander, if she does a simple task for me," Hiccup explained gently,"Do you understand?"

"K-Keep you young…" Alexander said, with wide eyes,"Only Mother Gothel knows about…"

"Well, now I know, and no one else is going to find out, okay?" Hiccup assured. Alexander nodded. "Great. Now, we'll get you cleaned up, and we'll have you reunited with your sister once more."

"Thank-thank you, Your Highness," Alexander whispered.

"It is the least I can do."

A little hurriedly, Alexander washed up in the lake nearby, and was given new clothing. They hung off his small frame a tad, but both people agreed that he would have better fitting clothes in a while. Then, while everything was settled and ready, Hiccup and Alexander set off into the town once more. As thy neared town, Hiccup threw the hood of his cloak over his head. They both crossed the town silently. Hiccup had is hand on Alexander's shoulder, guiding him through the town and giving the boy reassurance; Hiccup could see the uncertainty in his face.

Upon entering the shop, Alexander gave a small yelp as he bit his knuckles. Everything was just how it was when he was drafted for the war, and a wave of nostalgia washed through him. His eyes already started to well up when Rapunzel rushed into the front of the store. She gasped loudly.

"Alexander!" She yelled. The siblings rushed towards each other, and hugged one another desperately. Hiccup watched the pair with a faint and rare smile on his face. "Oh, Thank you. Thank you so much, Your Highness," Alexander thanked in a hushed tone as he looked to Hiccup.

"You are very welcome. Good day," Hiccup said, giving a small wave to the two as he walked out of the store.

The town was quiet, and Hiccup made his way through it like a breeze through the treetops, noticeable but not paid any attention to.

_Until ~_

* * *

"Hiccup!" Someone yelled, rushing towards him. He didn't slow down one bit, slipping into the forest quietly before anyone else noticed. He made his way through the familiar woods with a practiced ease, the silence calming him for a minute. But, in reality, his heart was thumping harshly. Someone had called him 'Hiccup. Someone else knew his true identity, and that was a risk he couldn't afford to take. He considered running back to his Cove, when someone crashed through the forest ungracefully, calling after him.

"Hiccup! Wait a moment!" That someone asked. Hiccup reluctantly stopped and turned around to see who was pursuing him. Jack was there, running towards him.

"Jack?" He asked, blinking at him,"What the_ hell _are you doing?"

"I-I know," Jack said, not necessarily winded from the run, but simply at a loss for words at what to say to the Dragon King. North's words swirled around in his brain, haunting him, threatening to make him think about the meaning: _They shall fall in love…_

"You know? What exactly do you know?" Hiccup asked. In answer, Jack simply bowed deeply, almost mockingly, but Hiccup saw the sincerity in the gesture.

"Your Highness," Jack said.

"Do not call me that," Hiccup said,"Not you, at least." Jack just gave him a confused look. "You have been the first person in my whole entire life that has actually sat down and talked with me, trusted me with your words, and didn't judge me because of who I am at first glance," The other male explained,"I don't, under _any_ circumstances, want any of that to change."

"Alright then," Jack said, a little shocked at the words that came out of the man's mouth. "Answer me a question, and then I'll never call you that again. Your Highness." Hiccup glared at the man for two seconds, before the expression melted off his face, like a wax mask next to an open fire.

"What is your question?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you sending the dragons out to attack Burgess?" Jack questioned quickly.

"We have never sent the dragons out to attack Burgess!" Hiccup growled. Jack looked at him, confused. "The dragons are free,"He explained,"They come and go on their own accord. I don't control them, no one does. We have been trying to tell you that for years now!"

"You've been telling the truth?" Jack said incredulously. "So all this war it's all been for nothing?"

"I would hate to say that it has been for nothing," Hiccup said, a distasteful frown on his face,"I would say we've been fighting this war out of sheer pride for our countries."

"That is not a reason to fight," Jack said gently.

"Then what is a reason, oh good solider from Burgess?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Love," Jack blurted out before he could think about the word. Hiccup looked at him confused on what he meant. Yet he shrugged it off. "I-I mean yes," Jack continued,"I should be going now." He then started making his way to turn back and head towards his camp, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Would you do me a favor, Jack?" Hiccup asked gently. He bit his lip a bit nervously. Blue eyes surveyed him closely, and he suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Of course," Jack said with a smile,"What is it?"

"Tell no one of my location, please. I don't know what will happen to me if everyone knew where the Dragon King was," Hiccup said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jack said."Shall I see you again?" He then questioned hopefully.

"Definitely. Come by tomorrow," Hiccup said. Why did he say that?! What would possibly possess him to say that to Jack? He was the enemy. Maybe he, just liked having someone around that didn't fear him all the time. Yes. That had to be it.

"I'm looking forward to it," Jack said. And then he left.

* * *

Hiccup was then left alone. The dragons were at the cove. Jack had left for the other side of town. Everything was silent, except for the sudden cries of the Dragon King, whom had fallen to his knees. His whole body shook as he had his head in his hands. He looked up to the moon, and then he screamed. "Mother!" He called,"What am I to do?! I am a King with no allies, no Kingdom, and no people!" There was no reply to his call. Yet, out of desperation, he kept calling out to his long deceased mother. Whom he hoped was watching over him. "I know you've always wanted me to take risks. And that's all I've ever done! But please. _Please!_ Let me know what it's like to be an _actual_ king and not a barbarian! Let me stop this war!"

Still there was no reply. Hiccup screamed in utter frustration. He sat on his knees till Toothless flew by and nuzzled hm gently. "Hey bud," Hiccup said acknowledging the Night Fury,"Let's get back. The others should be sleeping now." With a nod, Toothless allowed Hiccup to mount onto his back and he flew him to the cove.

They arrived at the cove and Hiccup dismounted Toothless. "Alright," He said,"Good night Toothless." With a grunt wishing '_good night_' back to him, Toothless and Hiccup both settled down to sleep. Not to far away for each other. Yet, far enough so Hiccup could sleep without feeling like his back was on fire.

It had only been around fifteen minuets. When someone came up from behind The Dragon King's sleeping frame, and tied his hands and feet. The movements, to Hiccup, felt as if Toothless or another dragon were nudging him to wake up. "Wha-what, Toothless?" He questioned as he slowly opened his eyes. He gasped as the stranger tied a piece of cloth to his mouth. He screamed for Toothless as he was being carried away. Yet, the reptile was fast asleep. '_Useless reptile!_' He thought as he continued being dragged to the other side of town.

.

.

.

_To Jack's Camp. ~_

* * *

_ **AN: A~nd. Finished. This story is gonna have just a few more chapters. Maybe 3 or 5. IDK! It all depends on what HoneyBeeez and I discuss. So. HoneyBeeez, if u get a chance to read this. Please PM me. ANY-WHO, DOCTOR WHO! Sorry. Got carried away. Hope u guys enjoyed. And NO. The stranger isn't Jack. It's someone else. HoneyBeeez and I appreciate the support and please be sure to review! BYE! ~ **_


	8. The Prophecy shall bind their Hearts

_**AN: And Here's ch. 8 ... Don't judge me... Just, please don't. ~ Enjoy and be sure to please review. And again ... Don't Judge me. ~**_

* * *

Jack had been awake laying in his tent for almost thirty minuets. He just couldn't get over on what North had said and his small talk with Hiccup. '_Will we actually fall in love?_' He thought, his eyes watering at the thought of anything happening to Hiccup. Suddenly, there was chattering outside and the fire had been lit once more. Jack squinted his eyes as he went from his tent. Then he saw North, and the other men come up to Aster and a boy tied in ropes.

"Well done Aster," North said,"You found him at last." Jack was confused on who North was talking about, when a sudden flash of green emerald eyes met his icy winter blue ones. "Actually," Aster said simply,"It was Jack whom found him. He just _told_ me where the man was." Jack gasped, he never said a word about Hiccup when he got to camp. Yet the glare of anger that came from the tied up Dragon King told him that, if he told the truth, it was gonna take a while to get him to believe.

"Send a message to King Matthew!" North ordered,"For in three days time," He paused as he looked at Hiccup,"We'll end this war."

* * *

Later that night, Jack slipped to the holding tent where the others kept Hiccup and untied the cloth from his mouth. When Hiccup didn't say anything, he started to panic. "Hiccup!" He cried,"Please. Talk to me." There was no response. Hiccup just sat there, looking at the ground, allowing tears to flow down his cheeks. "Why," was his only response,"Why the _fuck_, did you tell them?" Jack was startled by the question.

"H-Hiccup-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jack felt tears come to his eyes,"What can I do to make it up to you?" "Let me go," The auburn haired male replied,"You, me, and the dragons. We can run away." "I-I don't know-" "You could see them again," Hiccup interrupted,"You could see Emma and Jackson again." Jack sat there for a moment. His knees beginning to ache. Hiccup looked at him with pleading eyes. "Jack," He whispered,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have blamed you. It's just-" he was cut off at the contact of icy lips against his fire burning ones. Hiccup placed his hands on Jack's cheeks. Jack had untied his hands.

"Jack," Hiccup said as they broke away,"Come with me." "Hiccup," Jack whispered,"I don't wan't them to hurt you." "They won't if we move now," Hiccup explained,"I'll keep you safe." "You barely know me," Jack remarked,"How can you protect me?" Hiccup kissed him lightly and brushed his hand over the pale cheek of the young soldier in front of him. "Jack," He whispered,"I believe that we know more about each other then we make to believe."

"Well," a voice said startling the boys,"I guess Valka was right." "You knew my mother?" Hiccup questioned. The man nodded,"I was friends with your family. Your Highness." Hiccup rolled his eyes. The man untied Hiccup's feet and Jack gave him a puzzled look. "Why are you doing this?" He questioned. The man smiled,"Because this war won't end if I don't." Jack gasped. He knew that Russian accent. "North?" North smiled. "Thank you," Hiccup said as he stood next to Jack. "My pleasure," North replied,"Now go. I'll keep Aster busy." The boys smiled then ran unnoticed to Rapunzel's shop. They had to pick up a few things.

* * *

They got to Rapunzel's shop and entered. Alexander and Rapunzel were about to blow out the last few candles when they acknowledged the two males. "Henry," Rapunzel gasped,"What can we do for you?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow to her and she nodded. "Get some blankets, cloaks, water, and food," Hiccup whispered to Jack,"I'll be back in a moment." Jack nodded and Rapunzel lead Hiccup to the back room.

"So," Alexander said,"What is it you two shall be needing?" Jack told Alexander about their supply needs and he nodded. "And where is it you and his Highness is sneaking off to?" He questioned. Jack sighed,"I'm not sure."

In the back room, Rapunzel was sitting on a stool and Hiccup was sitting in a chair. "Just a quick touch up?" She questioned. Hiccup nodded,"Thank you." Rapunzel smiled as Hiccup started to run the brush through her hair.

"_Flower. Gleam and glow._

_Let, your power, shine._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt._

_Change, the fates, design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once, was mine. _"

* * *

When Hiccup and Rapunzel came from the back room, Jack and Alexander were talking. It was of nothing in particular, yet, Hiccup could tell that Jack was feeling uncomfortable about it. So, he thank Rapunzel and Alexander for their service, wrapped his hand around Jack's waist and lead him out the door. Their next stop.

.

.

.

_Jack's home in Burgess. ~ _

* * *

_**AN: Here we go. Next chapter is gonna have Jackson and Emma. And during the night, Jack is taken to the palace. Hope you guys enjoyed. Like I said earlier ~ Don't judge me. ~ Please review and HoneyBeeez and I shall up date soon. ~ BYE! **_


	9. A Family's Reunion May lead to Tears

_**AN: Here's Ch. 9! As promised, Emma and Jackson enter the story. And Jack and Hiccup have a small fight in the castle of The Man In The Moon. (Matthew Inaus Terrence Moon.) Enjoy, and please do review! ~**_

* * *

The two went as fast as they dared as they ventured through the forest. Hiccup let go of Jacks waist then, but he had a firm hold on the soldier's hand as he pulled him through thick trees and stumble-inducing roots. Jack just followed behind, his emotions running high and his elation showing clearly in his eyes (and if the frost that bloomed when his booted feet hit the ground was any indication of his mood).

They came to the Cove, and the dragons all greeted him, but Hiccup dismissed them all with a wave of his hand.

"Tannlos?" Hiccup asked, not even yelling. The Night Fury waltzed over and sat down in front of his King. "We are to be leaving soon," Hiccup said neutrally. The dragon gave a nod,"Good."

"What am I to do?" Jack asked. Hiccup let go of his hand, either just noticing that he was holding onto it tightly or because he was ushering him off for a task, Jack didn't know.

"You and I will make sure all the packs are in order," Hiccup said. With a terse nod and a little smile, Jack started doing just that.

Hiccup took the time to say goodbye to each and every dragon, mumbling sweet-nothings in their ears and rubbing their snouts lovingly. Jack secretly watched him do this out of the corner of his eyes, feeling a sense of admiration towards the Dragon King. He cared enough to say goodbye to each of them, and that was something Jack was sure no King ever did before.

"I do not want any of you attacking anyone while I am gone," Hiccup said, addressing all of them when he was done with the personal goodbyes. "There will be no need for that any while longer."

"They have attacked people?" Jack asked quietly, but it was completely audible against the silence. Hiccup joined him at his side and aided him in stuffing supplies and necessities into the packs that they would take with them.

"Sometimes they have gotten carried away," Hiccup replied,"They don't think that humans are as fragile as I say they are."

"Oh," Jack breathed out. When the last pack was filled and clasped shut, they loaded every one onto Tannlos' back and sides. After, Hiccup flung himself gracefully onto the dragon's back. Jack just stood there and looked at him, a hint of doubt in his eyes.

"Well, come on then," Hiccup said, smiling at Jack's uncertainty and holding out a hand in his direction. Jack took his hand, the warmth of it nearly making his heart melt, and climbed onto Tannlos' back a lot less gracefully than Hiccup did. He sat a ways away from Hiccup's hips, and folded his arms across his chest. Hiccup laughed. "You might want to hold on," Hiccup advised, looking over his shoulder at the new passenger. Tannlos cooed at the statement, almost as if he was telling Jack to listen to the advice.

So, Jack scooted a bit forward and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's upper torso. With a small smile, Hiccup sunk down low and the three of them shot off into the sky, Jack yelling in surprise.

* * *

The flight was long, but the sights were amazing and Jack loved every minute of it. He pointed out landmarks, that looked so much different from the skies, to Hiccup and directed him on where to go. Finally, when they came across a small wooden cottage basically in the middle of the woods, Jack pointed and told him to land.

Tannlos landed on the ground at a run, slowing down quickly into three little strides. Hiccup flung himself off the dragon, and Jack just looked at everything fondly. Then, he slowly got off when he heard the commotion in the cottage. He smiled, and rushed over to the door, and rapped the door quickly four times. With some waiting, the door slowly creaked open the slightest amount, and a brown eye could be seen through the crack it created. Then the door was thrown open and a middle-aged woman threw herself at Jack.

"You nearly scared us to death!" She cried,"No letters or warnings! We thought you had been deployed and left out there to die-!"

"Mom!" Jack said, hugging the woman tightly,"Mom, I'm here. I'm alright!"

"Jack?" A little voice squeaked. There was a little girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes looking up at the two from the door. Jack broke away from his mother and lifted the girl into his arms without breaking a sweat. "Jack! We've missed you!" The little girl laughed, clutching her eldest brother desperately.

Hiccup noticed a boy leaning against the door frame almost coolly. He looked at everything with a smirk on his face, but the Dragon King could see the utter happiness that shone in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Jackson?" Jack asked, his eyes widening as he set down the little girl.

"Hey, brother," Jackson said, his voice having an air of easygoing-ness. Jack gathered him up into his arms quickly, before quickly rubbing his knuckles onto his little brother's scalp.

"You've grown, you little punk," Jack said laughing. Jackson waved him off. "Oh, guys, this is Hiccup…"

"Hiccup?!" The little girl squealed, running over to Hiccup's side and pulling on his sleeve repeatedly. "As in,_ the_ Hiccup? The Dragon King?!" Jack laughed at Hiccup's uncomfortable expression.

"Yes, Emma, he's the Dragon King," Jack said. Emma squealed, and hugged Hiccup around the middle. He awkwardly patted her head.

"This is so cool!" Emma exclaimed.

"You're really the Dragon King?" Jackson asked. Hiccup smiled at him.

"I believe so," He said. Tannlos cooed besides him.

"Ah!" Emma yelled,"Dragon ~" She flounced over to Tannlos and petted his nose quickly. "Hello Night Fury," She said. The dragon melted against her little fingers. Jack's heart started to ache at the name breed of Tannlos. A _Night Fury_ killed his dad. A_ Night Fury _had made their family the way it was. And He couldn't forget that.

"That's odd," Hiccup muttered. "Tannlos doesn't really get along with people."

"Emma has a gift," Jack's mom explained, "She's good with animals. It's, well, sort of the only reason why our house is still standing."

"You should have seen us, Jack!" Jackson exclaimed,"Aw, man, it was so cool. There were all these dragons, and we just ran out there and petted them and it was so awesome! They left us alone this whole time. They even dropped off some meat for us when food was slim!"

"Sounds like we got ourselves a Dragon Prince and Princess," Hiccup said, trying to quell the smile that spread across his face. Emma looked up at him, still hugging his waist. He ruffled her hair. Hiccup swore he could have heard her mental screams from a mile away.

They spent the rest of the day at Jack's house. Hiccup, surprisingly, fit right into the family's system. Emma and Tannlos were at Hiccup's side constantly, and Jack's mother watched all of them with a fond expression on her face. Jackson followed Jack around like a lost puppy, and the more Hiccup looked, the more he noticed that the resemblance between the two was striking.

The day went on, filled with smiles, care-free laughs, and lots of conversation. When the sun set, Hiccup reluctantly peeled himself and Jack away from the family, saying that they needed to go see the King. With kisses, hugs, and temporary goodbyes, Jack and Hiccup mounted Tannlos and flew away.

* * *

The palace was intricately designed, better than Hiccup could have ever imagined. He had to tear his eyes away from the beautiful palace in order to fly safely. The palace was a celestial light blue, the light of the moon reflecting off of it and making it look like it was made of glass. They could hear yells from below, but they ignored it for now. They flew over everything and landed in the courtyard of the glass-looking palace. Guards instantly surrounded them, fearful expressions on their faces, swords drawn.

"I am Hiccup Haddock the Third, the Dragon King," Hiccup announced,"I seek council with King Matthew Inaus Terrence Moon." The guards grumbled, but as soon as the noticed Jack slipping is hand into Hiccup's, they parted and let to Frost Warrior lead the Dragon King through the palace to find King Matthew. As they walked through the halls, Hiccup noticed a frown upon Jack's face.

"What's Wrong?" He questioned. Jack stopped walking and looked at him.

"You know how I told you," Jack explained,"That a Night Fury had killed my dad."

Hiccup nodded.

"Was that Night Fury," Jack paused to swallow the lump in his throat,"Tannlos?"

Hiccup's eyes widened,"What?"

"You said,'They get carried away.' You said that,'They don't believe that humans are as you've said they are," Jack continued,"North told me about you. YOU were the six yr. old on the back of that Night Fury. Was that Night Fury Tannlos?" When Hiccup didn't reply, Jack took him by the collar of his cloak and threw him against the wall. "Answer me!" He demanded,"Was that Night Fury Tannlos?!" "Yes!" Hiccup yelled, his eyes glowing with anger. Jack let go of Hiccup's collar and backed away.

There was silence between the soldier and the king. Yet, it was just for a moment.

"Jack," Hiccup came up beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist,"Look. I'm sorry, that, Tannlos killed your father. Like you said, I was the six yr. old. Holding onto his back for dear life because, I was scared and I had just seen my mother die." Jack looked at Hiccup as he continued explaining,"I know, what it's like, to lose someone you hold to so much. But, that was the past. And if we keep thinking about it, those memories come to ruin us. If we let them go and not worry about it, they'll still be there. Yet, only for us to use at our own advantage," Hiccup took a breath as he saw Jack begin to smile,"What I'm trying to say is, let go, of those memories you have of your father dying. Because one day, He'll come back to help you."

Jack and Hiccup smiled at one another as the gap between them closed. They gave each other a quick lip kiss. Before continuing through the halls to the throne room. ~

* * *

_**AN: Thanks to the glorious HoneyBeeez and my editing skills. We are that much closer of finishing the story. I believe three more chapters and an epilogue shall satisfy your reading pleasure. And, if you favorite the story, u can read it over and over to your hearts content! HoneyBeeez and I thank you all for your lovely support, please review, and We shall hopefully have this story done by Saturday Evening. ~ Bye Guys! ~ **_


	10. The Execution Pt 1

_**AN: Here's the next chapter. Um. Hiccup and Matthew talk. Hiccup get's taken to the dungeons and Jack. Well. Let's just say he has some winter up his sleeve. ~ Enjoy! And please review! ~ **_

* * *

When the two males entered the throne room, King Matthew was waiting for them. He sat down as Hiccup came before him and bowed respectively. "Good health to you. Your Highness," Hiccup said,"I am-" "I am well aware of who you are, Hiccup Haddock," Matthew replied,"Tell me, how is Stoick? Is he not still depressed over the loss of his beloved wife?" "My father is of good health and is in no such state," Hiccup replied simply. Jack just stood to the side, yet he was there for Hiccup at any given moment.

"Then tell me," Matthew continued,"What is it like, to eat till your full?" Hiccup looked at him puzzled, then he was gestured to look out the grand window beside him. Hiccup saw that families were on the street. They were feeding their children what was to be soup. And that was all. No meat. No vegetables. Just imposterous soup. Filling the stomach of the youth of the village below. "What is it like," Matthew continued,"To ware fresh, clean clothes everyday?" Hiccup saw that what the people wore, resembled rags in his sight. "It's deceitful, isn't it?" Matthew questioned,"To live rich, while others," he gestured to the people,"Are living below poverty."

Hiccup sensed that Jack was to wield his sword, yet he looked back at him with assurance that it wasn't going to be necessary. "Actually," Hiccup replied,"It's not as deceiving as you take it, Your Highness." Matthew gave him a confused look as to what he meant. "All day long. You sit here," Hiccup continued,"Thinking on the wrong you've done. Instead of the good you _should_ be doing." "What are you saying? That I'm not capable of leading my own kingdom?" Hiccup smirked at the King's questions. "I believe you know _exactly _what I'm saying," He said crossing his arms in front of his chest, his smirk still in tact to his lips,"And I believe your _brother_ does to." Matthew's eyes widened in disbelief and pure shock.

"Only Valka-" "My mother." "Knew that. How is it that you know?" "Well," Hiccup clasped his hands behind his back as he moved from the window,"Being the son, of the Dragon Queen, has it's perks. For all I can tell you." "You little sneak!" Matthew shouted,"Your dragons told you. Didn't they?!" Hiccup chuckled,"Only if they could speak our language." "Guards!" Jack wielded his blade as others surrounded Hiccup and himself. "Your Highness," Hiccup said with a utter serious tone in his voice,"Isn't time we talked like _actual _men? And not as barbarians-" "Your not a man Hiccup Haddock," Matthew interrupted,"Your not even human."

Hiccup stared at him dead in the eye. "What?" He questioned. Matthew only gave a sly grin,"No human can ever control those reptilian monsters. Then, of course, came the legacy of your mother," He explained,"And when she got pregnant. I knew that her child would be just like her. Strange. Ill tempered. Pathetic. And, _inhuman_." "My Mother was an extraordinary woman!" Hiccup shouted,"She protected the dragons with her life!" "Which is exactly why she was pathetic. Always placing her trust in something that could never help her,"Matthew replied. "That is where your wrong Matthew!" Hiccup shouted in a feminine voice, which is when he covered his mouth in utter disbelief. Matthew stared at him. The guards had backed away as well as Jack. Though the moment was silent, Hiccup continued to speak, in his mother's voice.

"How dare you say that about such wondrous, agile, and mysterious creatures?! If I had known better, which believe me I do, I'd say that your brother has already swallowed you whole! Right now, I don't see the man whom lead this kingdom high in prosperity, I see his evil twin whom brought it down hard to be placed on it's ass! Right now, I don't see Matthew Moon. I see Komotise Pitchner. I see the devil." Everyone was speechless upon the words of Valka Haddock which came from the mouth of her son,"This land would be better off _dead, _in your rule! Cause My curse. My prophecy has long been upon it. You have brought your country to war. To poverty. To ruin. And there is no way for it to be stopped by _your_ hands. So. This is what's to happen Matthew Pitchner. Are to change your ways and revive your country? Or are you just going to let it rot and burn away? Cause right now, that the damn path your leading it down. The dragons have had _nothing_ to do with _your _choices. I advise you stop blaming them."

When Hiccup was done speaking, he tripped backwards, beginning to fall to the ground. Yet, Jack caught him before his head came in presence with the marble polished floor. "J-Jack?" Hiccup called, once he knew he had his own voice back. "It's okay Hiccup," Jack replied holding the other in his arms with the other's head in his lap,"I'm right here." Matthew watched this interaction and was outraged. The two had fallen for each other, just as Valka had said. Just as she foretold. The Dragon King and the Frost Soldier. A couple for the world to see. Matthew glared at them and called to his guards. They broke up between the two boys and brought the Dragon King in front of their king.

"Hiccup Haddock the III," Matthew said as he used the tip of a sword for the auburn male to look at him, he then stole a quick look to Jack to be sure that the soldier was watching,"You are charged with utter destruction upon Burgess, for sending monstrous reptilian beasts upon this lands people to lead them to their demise. For this you are sentenced to die!" "No," Jack screamed, he tried to run over by Hiccup's side, yet the guard which kept him from doing so, had a damn strong grip. "Two weeks of prison containment," Matthew continued,"Until we can figure out your death path. Take him away!" With that, Hiccup Haddock the III, the Dragon King of Berk, was hand cuffed and lead down to the dungeons.

* * *

Jack elbowed the man whom held him and ran towards Hiccup. He only stopped when a door slammed into his face. "Pity," Matthew said as he sat back on his throne,"And to think he'd fight back." "What the hell," Jack said as he marched before Matthew,"Is wrong with you?!" "I did what had to be done Jack," He replied simply,"For the good of Burgess." "For the good of Burgess, my ass!" Jack yelled back,"More like the good of your own damn self!" Jack was about to storm out of the room when he glanced down at his gloves. He had worn them ever since he was seven. Ever since he got his frost powers.

"And by the way, Your Highness," Jack remarked, the last to words with mockery,"I don't need these anymore." "What are you doing?" Matthew questioned,"You aren't thinking of taking those gloves off are you?" Jack looked at him and sighed,"Y'know, That just may be the most sense you've had all day." Jack took off his gloves and feels relief. The cool air surged through his veins and for the first time in forever, he had a purpose to use his powers.

Jack lifted his hands. The gloves long forgotten. Ice started to form on ceiling. The guards surrounded him. Yet a strong wind and ice shards held them back. He made a sword of ice and charged at Matthew. The ice on the ceiling, now running down the marble columns. The ice hit the floor as Jack held the sword to Matthew's neck.

"Put the sword down mate," another soldier called,"We both know you can't win this." It was Aster. Jack's anger boiled. They took Hiccup away. They sent his father' into the battle front for slaughter. They all were murderers. Every last one of them. Jack backed away almost tripping down the steps. "Where's North?" He saw Aster chuckle and it made his stomach twist. "That ol' softy?" Aster remarked,"He's Dead." Jack fell to his knees and dropped the sword. He wasn't going to need it. Though the room was gonna be a winter waste land when he was finished.

The room started to swarm with frost and snow and ice. Jack stood up as he glared at Aster. "How could you?!" He shouted,"North was a brilliant soldier. And you murdered him like he was nothing!" Aster didn't say anything, he just kept his smile on his face. Yet that smile wasn't helpful when Jack forced a shard of ice into his chest. Matthew smirked and Jack could hear the words of the devil which had corrupted his brother's heart. "Good Jack," He said,"Feel your fear. Make them suffer the same way you've suffered." He was about to say more, when Jack screamed, the frost and snow spread to different places of the room, and a bright flash of light lit the room. Forcing King Matthew to run to a different part of the castle.

Jack looked up as he felt a soft hand upon his shoulder. "W-who are you?" He questioned, to the feminine figure that had appeared to him. She smiled warmly at him. "I'm Valka Haddock," She said,"I'm the Queen of Dragons, wife to Stoick of Berk." Jack's eyes widened at the next words that left her lips. "I'm Hiccup's mother." ~

* * *

_**AN: CLIFFHANGER! Okay. In the next chapter. And I'll have to consult HoneyBeeez on this. Hiccup is told how he is to die. Jack and Valka have a rather small chat. Jack gathers the dragons. And news of Hiccup's coming execution is spread out through Burgess and Berk. ~ Anyway, Please review and we hope you all enjoyed. Two more chapters and an epilogue. And possibly, if HoneyBeeez and I feel like it, a sequel. We appreciate the support and the next chapter is to be posted, hopefully, later today. ~ Bye Guys! ~ **_


	11. The Execution Pt 2: The Escape

_**AN: Here's the Next chapter. This is filled with motherly concerns, A King lead to despair (Hiccup), A risen Queen, and a non giving up soldier. +, a rather pissed off King Matthew. Enjoy! And please review! ~ *Overland Haddock ~* Thanks Again Guys! ~ ^-^! ~  
**_

* * *

Hiccup was thrown into a dark cell. The three walls were made of stone, and there was no windows. The fourth wall was an iron gate. Before it shut, A guard stripped him of all his weapons and everything of importance. Hiccup tried to fight, biting, punching, kicking, anything really, but the guard wasn't fazed by any of it.

He was thrown onto the ground as his he was a rag doll and the gate slammed loudly in front of him. "We're all going to enjoy it when you die, Your Highness," the guard growled. His eyes seemed to shine in the darkness, and his smile was as evil as anything. Hiccup would have been fearful if he haven't seen worse.

No, it was the words that made him shake with fear and despair,"And no one will mourn over you." The guard ran out of the room. Hiccup sat there, defeated, with nothing but darkness to accompany him. "Tannlos!" He started to yell, knowing that there was no point,"Jack! Anyone!" But he knew no one was coming.

* * *

"Are you Jack Overland?" Valka asked, looking down at the solider with kind eyes and an even kinder smile. Jack was shaking. How could this be possible? Valka was dead. She died years ago! "Y-Yes, My Queen," Jack replied, kneeling down before her. Valka laughed to herself lightly. She grabbed Jack gently by the shoulders and pulled him off of his knees. Then she bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I knew this day would come," Valka said with a smile,"Look, Jack. This was not a coincidence. You and my son's fate have been intertwined ever before you were born. You will end this war." "H-How do you know all this, My Queen?" Jack asked. "Call it intuition," Valka said, laughing a bit. Jack smiled. He looked down at his hands; they looked so weird without his gloves. He bent down and was going to pick them up."Keep your gloves off, Jack," Valka insisted,"Your biggest regret has now become your most powerful weapon. Remember that."

Jack looked at her, then back down at his hands. He looked into Valka's green eyes, the exact same green as her son's, and nodded. "Go gather the dragons," Valka said,"They will help you, guide you, give you everything you need. The dragon's have known about the importance of you and your family's existence. They will help in every way they can." Jack nodded shakily. "Thank you, My Queen," He said. He ran as fast as he could. He darted outside, and threw himself on top of Tannlos as fast as he dared. They wasted no time in shooting off into the air and flying off. Valka watched the fly off. "Call me Valka, my son," She murmured with a smile on her face. Then that smiled vanished, when she stalked off to find King Matthew.

* * *

News spread quicker than wildfire, everyone knew that. Jack and just about everyone else couldn't believe that the news spread so. Fast. When Jack landed in front of his house, everyone was already outside. Emma ran towards him furiously and hugged him.

"Tell me it isn't true!" She wailed, scrunching her eyes up tightly,"Tell me it isn't!" "Tell you what?" Jack asked, petting her hair softly. "It's Hiccup," Jackson explained,"They were talking in the market. They say that he's going to be executed." Fear, rage, and disbelief ran through Jack as his blood boiled. "I don't know," Jack said,"But it's not going to happen if we have a say in it."

"Jack, it's too dangerous-!" His mother started. "We have to, Mom!" Jack argued,"It's the only way to end this thing-!" "I already lost your Father!" She yelled, tears prickling her eyes,"I don't want to lose you, your brother and your sister as well!" Jack walked over and hugged his mother. "I'm not going to let you walk into the arms of danger once again," She whispered into his shoulder. "It is the only way to end this war, and we're all a part of it: Jackson, Emma and I," Jack said softly. His mom tensed in his arms. "You need to let them come with me. You need to believe in me, I'll keep them safe. But they have to help me fight them. It's the only way." "Alright," His mom complied, broken. She kissed his cheeks,"I believe in you, Jack," She whispered.

"We're coming with you?" Jackson asked. Emma look at him, eyes wide. "Yes, you're helping me gather all the dragons. They will help us win this war." Jack said. "But what about Hiccup?" Emma said. "He's on his own," Jack said, hating himself for even saying those words,"For now, at least. We'll help him when the time is right." With the farewells and goodbye hugs in order, they piled on Tannlos and flew off.

Their mother walked back into their house and cried.

* * *

The flight to the Cove didn't feel as long as before. With two extra persons, no matter how small they might be, it was still extra weight, but Tannlos made it to the Cove without feeling as nearly as tired as he should have. All the dragons looked up at the four newcomers. Jack slid off Tannlos and spoke to the dragons.

"Hiccup is in trouble," He said,"He is going to be executed soon if we do not do something. You all can help us." The dragons roared with their consent to help. "Also, the Dragon Queen lives." Their roars became ones of triumph. Emma and Jackson picked out two dragons, and they settled on them instantly. Then they all flew off again. These weren't the only dragons they could assemble, but it sure was a good place to start.

* * *

"Matthew!" Valka roared, pounding at a cellar door,"You coward! Face me like a king!" There was silence, but she knew the man was there. With rage kindling in her eyes, she beat the door down even more furiously and soon, it burst open. Matthew was there, holding a sword pointing at Valka, with a crazed grin on his face. "So, the great Queen of Dragons has lived after all these years," He said.

"That is where you are wrong," Valka corrected. "I was dead until the prophecy that I foretold had come true. It was those two boys that brought me back. And it is those two that you are going to kill." "Your son deserves to die, you deserve to die!" Matthew roared, as they clashed weapons,"You're the ones who had started this whole thing! You and your hideous dragons! You've killed our people, ruined our livestock, turned our prestigious country into a wasteland!" "We have not done a damn thing to your country!" Valka countered, dodging the swing of her opponent's blade.

"We have told you millions of times before that we did not give consent to those dragons that had attacked your farms and villages! We didn't do anything! And it has been through your ignorance, your arrogance, that this has all happened to your so-called prestigious country!"

"I will not hear anymore of this!" Matthew said, slashing his sword, aiming for Valka's neck.

She darted away swiftly.

"Fighting is the only thing you have known. What happened to you, Matthew? Your brother must have finally taken over," Valka said gently, clear pity soaking her voice. "Komotise, has been dead for years," Matthew snarled. "But his rage, his terror. Every single one of his qualities that made the people hate him is still alive in you," Valka said,"I wouldn't be surprised if he worked some necromancy on you, so he could occupy your body after he dies." "This had made our nation stronger," Matthew snarled, not contradicting what Valka had assumed,"We are a powerful nation, much more powerful than a couple of insolent reptiles."

"You are weak," Valka said. "You are weak, small and insignificant. And you have my have my mercy," She said. With a swift movement, she knocked the loosely-held sword out of Matthew's hand, and caught it by the hilt before it hit the floor. "And I think you deserve a bit of your own medicine." She turned, and walked to the door frame of the room. "Why is that?!" Matthew called from his position on the ground,"If you're so strong, why not just kill me and be done with it?!" Valka turned to face him,"Because Matthew," She said innocently,"That's my son's job." She threw the two swords to the ground, walked from the room and locked the cellar door.

* * *

There was chatter just about everywhere, happy, sad, mournful, it all depended on how you viewed the news that spread like wildfire.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third is going to be executed." Those were the words that were being said, over and over again.

"Thank the gods! Maybe this stupid war will cease!"

"Oh no! But he didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's such a pity. First his mother and now him. His poor father, what must he be feeling?"

* * *

Hiccup sat in his cell, doing anything and everything to keep his mind off the thing that hung over his head: death. He forced himself to not cry. He was too strong for that. He focused on his mother, and how kind she was when she was alive, and how Jack's eyes sparkled, and how Emma clung to him as if she never wanted him to leave.

The door squeaked open, and there was a metallic clang. Hiccup opened his eyes, and his cell door was wide open.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I think it's time for you to get out of here," A smile was planted upon the man's face. Hiccup only gasped with relief as he ran up to the man and embraced him like a long lost friend.

"Jack," He breathed against the white haired male's neck,"You came back for me."

"Of course Hiccup," Jack replied simply,"What kind of soldier would I be, if I didn't come back for my King?"

They gave each other a quick kiss, before rushing to the outside of the palace. ~

* * *

_**AN: The next Chapter is the last one before the epilogue. And, it's also part three of this chapter. HoneyBeeez and I are grateful that you all liked our story and we're thankful for all the support and reviews you all have given. The epilogue is gonna be dedicated to you all. ~ Bye Guys! ~**_


	12. The King Reigns!

_**AN: Here's the last chapter. Though, HoneyBeeez and I shall have the epilogue later. Hope you all enjoy the ending of our masterpiece,'The Dragon King and The Frost Soldier.' ~ Ps. Please be sure to review. ~ **_

* * *

They were so close. Emma had screamed their names. Jackson had told them to hurry up and now, they were on Tannløs' back ready to leave. Yet a guard had yanked Emma off of her dragon and wouldn't give her up. Hiccup then jumped off of Tannløs and ran towards Emma.

"What are you doing?!" Jack shouted back to him. Hiccup looked at him and smiled. "I'm being a king," he said as he took Emma from the gaurds, gave her to Jackson, and was taken back to Matthew by the other guards.

"What do we do Jack?" Jackson questioned to his older brother, whom sighed. "We go get King Stoick," Jack replied,"We get him, come back and we save Hiccup." "Why so concerned?" His younger brother questioned. "Because," He replied,"I was blind once. I'm not gonna be that way again.

* * *

Hiccup was brought before Matthew whom had a whip in his hand and a scowl look upon his face. "I see my mother came and talked with you," He said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Then, CRACK! "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY?!" Matthew demanded. Hiccup only looked at him as pain ran through his left arm. "Because your not the true king," He explained,"I am."

"Give him 20 lashes of the whip!" Matthew said to one of the guards. To another he said,"And tell the executioner to prepare himself." He grinned to himself as Hiccup was taken to the torture chamber to earn bis share of lashes. "The dragon King shall die,"He said to himself,"By beheading."

* * *

The Overland siblings made it to Berk and were gain almost instant entry into the castle. They just had to give something for their entry. And they gave Jack's pocket watch which his father gave him before his father left for war. They entered the throne room and bowed respectively before Stoick.

"State your business here," He said as the trio of siblings stood up straight.

"Please sir," Emma said innocently,"We request your aid." "For what?" The king questioned. Jack and Jackson cleared their throats. Yet Jackson spoke for his brother. "Your son has been captured by King Matthew," He said,"He is to be killed. And we ask for your help getting him back." Stoick sat there, just for a moment. "I'll get my men situated," He replied. "Thank you Your Highness," Emma said, then Stoick gestured for the siblings to follow him.

"My wife had been extremely protective of our son," Stoick explained as he led the Overland siblings down a long corridor,"Yet she always seemed to allow him full access to this room of weaponry." They entered a room at the end of the hall and the two Overland brothers jaws dropped at the sight. "You could supply a whole damn armada with these weapons!" Jackson commented. Stoick sighed,"Yes. Valka did have a keen eye for weapons." Jack smiled at him,"May we?" "Actually," Stoick moved to four cases in the back room and removed the velvet cloth on top. "These are for you," He explained,"Your names label the weapon you shall use."

Jackson and Jack both got swords.

Emma got a bow and arrows.

Once they were suited up, Jackson took a quick glance behind him. "Sir,"He said earning Stoick's attention,"Whose crown is that?" "My son's," Stoick replied,"If we make it in time." They all then rode on dragons to go to save Hiccup while Stoick's men moved on foot. "We're coming Hiccup," Jack whispered to himself,"I'm coming."

* * *

Everyone was there. Allies and enemies. Friends and foes. Stoick's men were at the main gate, ready to charge at their King's signal. The Overland Siblings saw their mother, whom had tear stains all over her cheeks. She had been crying the whole time they were gone.

Then three guards came out. One with a parchment with the charges against Hiccup. Two leading the Dragon King himself to the platform and throwing him to his knees.

"Hiccup Haddock the III," The guard said reading over the parchment,"You are charged with, destruction, murder, and violations against his Highness King Matthew Inaus Terrence Moon. Your death sentence is beheaded. Do you have any final words?"

Jack stood up and took out his sword. "No," He said making the crowd gasp,"But I do!" Jack then nodded to Stoick whom blew on a hollow cattle horn, signalling his men for battle. The soldiers came in fast. The next thing Hiccup knew was that his ropes had been cut and he had a sword in his hands. "Nice of you to show up Overland," Hiccup said as he and Jack fought back to back. Jack huffed,"How about, 'Fight now' and 'Thank me later'?" Hiccup smirked,"Fine."

Blood was all over the court yard by high noon that day. Though, Matthew came charging in with his sword. Jack had killed his eighth soldier that day when he heard Hiccup scream,"Jack!" And then everything happened to fast. Hiccup had interfered with Matthew's sword and it's target. Earning the blade in his back himself. After that moment. Everything went slow. "No!" Emma screamed. Everyone looked. Soldiers dropped their weapons. The fight was done.

Stoick looked at Matthew dead in the eyes. Matthew turned to run yet, he bumped into a snaptrapper that came with the group of Berkian soldier and ate it ate Matthew whole. His silver crown left on the ground.

* * *

"HICCUP!" Jack yelled as he to the Dragon king's side, he knelt down and cradled the other man's head in his lap,"No, nononononono. Hiccup. Please. Rachel!" He turned his head to see an expression of sadness upon his face,"PLEASE!" Jack cried,"Rachel, you can heal him!"

Rapunzel just looked at him sadly as tears stained her cheeks,"It's to late." Hiccup caoughed as he looked at Jack with tired eyes. "J-Jack," He said weakly. Jack stroked his hair in a soft yet panicked motion,"Shh. Hiccup," He whispered,"Everything's gonna be alright. Your gonna be alright. "Jack," Hiccup said a little clearer. "Yes?" Jack questioned as he held Hiccup's hand with his tightly. "I'm sorry," Hiccup said as he placed his hand on Jack's stomach. Jack was confused,"What are you-" "It's a boy," Hiccup interrupted, his heart rate slowing down. Jack's eyes widened. How was this even possible? "Hiccup," He breathed. Hiccup smiled as his eyes drained from the comforting green color they held. "I love you," He said. Then it was over. The Dragon King had died in the arms of his love, a smile still upon his lips.

Jack let go of Hiccup's hand, yet, he refused to leave his side. "No. Nononononono. NO!" He cried,"Hiccup, Please! Don't leave me alone! I-I Love you." Snow started to fall in the perimeters of the court yard.

Stoick's eyes suddenly went soft as he remembered what Valka had said to him. What she said about Hiccup the day she first held him in her arms. '_One day_,' She said,'_He shall surly surprise you_.' And He did. Hiccup had surprised Stoick with the way he took the sharp blade of King Matthew in Jack's place. With that, a single tear left the strong King's eye.

Suddenly, Valka appeared before everyone. She lifted Hiccup to his feet. Jack cried to hard to notice. She whispered to Hiccup,"Wake up my son." She hugged him and his wounds began to heal,"Because, you need to be there for your son."

Hiccup gasped for air and took a minute to look at his mother. "Mom?" He questioned. She smiled,"Well done my son," She then kissed his forehead,"you've made me proud." Hiccup smiled, he gasped when he noticed Jack still on his knees. Tears still pouring down his face. Hiccup gave a quick straight face to his mother whom nodded.

He knelt in front of Jack and placed a kiss upon his lips and he smiled when they broke away. "H-Hiccup?" Jack questioned with a shaky tone in his voice. Hiccup smiled,"It's okay Jack. I'm here." Emma had walked over to Matthew's crown and she picked it up. She then walked over to her oldest brother and questioned,"Now, what are we gonna do about this?" Jack looked at the crown confusingly. He then looked towards Hiccup whom nodded.

* * *

Everything was perfect that night. The land of Burgess was getting back on its feet. The dragons were no longer a problem. Valka was back. And the war was over and done with. Jack was dragging Hiccup through the cobble stone streets of their newly combined land, which they named 'Witonia Drakon.'* It had been three weeks and in that time, Hiccup and Jack were to have their coronation within three days. Yet Jack wanted to show Hiccup something he had sculpted with his ice and frost.

"ComeonComeonComeon!" Jack encouraged. "Okay, okay," Hiccup replied,"I'm coming." They stopped and Jack removed the blind fold from Hiccup's eyes. "Wow," Hiccup said as he saw the sculpture which represented him surrounded by three Night Furies. "How long did this take you?" He questioned to an overly excited Jack. "About a week," Jack replied,"Yet I wanted to get the texture just right." Hiccup kissed his cheek. "Thank you," He said,"This is the best present ever." Jack smiled, flashing perfect white teeth,"Happy Birthday." ~

* * *

_**AN: The End! I shall consult with HoneyBeeez on the Epilogue and we should have it posted by tonight. Cause sadly. I have school tomorrow. WHY CAN'T SPRING BREAK LAST TWO WEEKS?! Anyway. We're glad you enjoyed our story. Be sure to review and favorite if u want to re-read it over again. ~ We appreciate the support and reviews already, they were really helpful! Bye Guys! ~**_


	13. Epilogue: A New Era!

_**AN: And sadly, we come to the final, FINAL, chapter of this story. Though, I'm authorizing a small contest. Details after you read. Enjoy and please be sure to review! ~ **_

* * *

_**Epilogue ~**_

The new nation of Witonia Drakon was finally happy. The coronation of the two kings was in three day's time, and everyone was excited about it. The Haddocks and the Overlands were moved into the Moon Palace almost immediately. The dragons flew around freely, no longer hostile and destructive, but kind and helpful.

The townspeople were in an excited frenzy. Flowers were being picked, crowns were being polished, songs of their chivalry and love being created and sung throughout the nation. The tale of the Dragon King and the Frost Warrior would be immortal for centuries to come.

But, in the palace, everything was slight confusion, shock, and tears. Stoick and Valka were reunited after all these years, happily hugging and crying in each other's arms. Jackson and Emma were running around the huge palace, getting lost in those massive corridors and winding staircases. Jack's mom was helping in the kitchens in her free time, with nothing else to do. Jack and Hiccup were sitting in their bedroom.

"This is so insane" Jack sighed, laughing slightly. He was laying down on the huge bed, hands on his distended belly and looking up at Hiccup. Hiccup, who was laying down next to him, smile and laughed too.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently.

"I've only met you a couple days ago, and now we're going to be the crowned kings of this land..." Jack said.

"And that is not even mentioning the fact that you're pregnant with my child." Hiccup said with an uncontainable smile.

"How is that?" Jack asked, lifting his head up off the pillow and looking at Hiccup perplexedly. Hiccup just laughed.

"Are you regretting it?"

"No!" Jack said, clutching his stomach like a pregnant mother would. "I love him or her already… it's just a miracle on how…" He trailed off. He was so much bigger than he should have been for only a couple days pregnant. If you watched him close enough, you could practically see his stomach growing further and further out…

"Miracles aren't supposed to be understood." Hiccup said, planting a light kiss onto Jack's lips, "You looked exhausted. Get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Jack said, drowning out his words with a yawn. He curled up on his side, cradling his stomach gingerly, and promptly fell asleep. Hiccup pressed a kiss to the side of his head, and slipped out of bed and out into the hallway. There, he ran into Jack's mother.

"How is he?" She asked, pride, confusion and elation flashing in her eyes simultaneously.

"He's sleeping right now," Hiccup replied with a light smile,"I'm a bit worried. The baby's growing a lot."

"I was worried too," She said, her eyes sparkling,"It's just the magical properties reacting with the current events. He's fine, Hiccup," She said, kissing his cheek.

"I'll trust you," Hiccup said,"You know more about this than me after all." She beamed up at him, and patted his shoulder.

"You're damn right I know more about all this," She said jokingly, making Hiccup laugh loudly. "Get going then. I heard Jackson and Emma scream for you not a while earlier. They're outside." Hiccup nodded, and ran outside.

* * *

"Hey Hiccup!" Jackson called, him and his dragon, a monstrous nightmare he named Sky Dive, flipping in the air swiftly before landing. He gave his dragon a pat before hopping off and walking towards the Dragon King.

"Hiccup!" Emma yelled, running from out of nowhere and crashing into him. He almost fell, but he just stumbled back a couple steps and laughed.

"Whoa, kiddo," Hiccup said. "I haven't seen you for a couple hours, not years!" Emma just laughed, and Jackson rolled his eyes at the both of them. "So, you're mother said you needed me!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Emma said, letting go and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "We heard from some of the Berkians that you could do super amazing tricks on Tannlos!" Hiccup laughed,"Well, yes, that's true."

"What?!" Jackson questioned,"There is no way that you can actually do a triple aerial back flip with a spin in less than a minute!" Hiccup looked at him blankly.

"Is that a challenge?" Hiccup questioned.

"Will you accept?" Jackson countered. They stared at each other for a good ling second, Emma laughing and nearly falling to the ground. Hiccup looked away.

"Tannlos!" He called. The dragon came running, and Hiccup leapt onto his back. "Let's show them what we can do bud!" Hiccup whispered in the dragon's ear. With a joyful roar, Tannlos launched both of them into the skies.

They flew for the rest of the day, Jackson and Emma laughing loudly and cheering them on. The three of them literally had to be dragged back inside the castle by Stoick, Valka and Jack's mom.

* * *

Jack waddled down the hall, the morning sun shining clearly from the windows. The birds were chirping outside. One of his hands trailed across the marble wall, frost blooming across the surface. He realized what he was doing and stopped.

Everything seemed to be moving past him as fast as it could, but he couldn't care less. One day, he was child, the next he had magic powers. Then he was a warrior. Yet, in a day's time, he was going to be a king. And pretty soon, some time in the near future if the size of his stomach was anything to go by, he was going to be a father.

And he couldn't have been happier.

"Jack!" Someone hissed. They came running, and it turned out to be his mom. "What are you doing up? You know you need to rest and stay off your feet!"

"I know, Mom," Jack said, smiling,"I was going a little crazy in that room."

"That's understandable," His mom said, smiling,"Here, let me help you down the stairs." His mother helped him waddle down the stairs and ushered him to sit down in a comfortable chair.

"I'm fine Mom, I'm fine," He said, wiggling his toes.

Let's just say, Hiccup was shocked to wake up to find Jack sitting in the armchair that was down the stairs.

* * *

The next day, was the day of the coronation, and Jack could barely walk. His feet were swollen, and his belly was even bigger than before. They had to change the whole procession to make sure that Jack didn't kill himself trying to walk up the isle. People flocked to the palace from everywhere to see the procession, all of them holding flowers and smiling brightly.

Hiccup and Jack were already sitting on some thrones in front of everyone. Stoick walked up to the each of them, and smiled at the two.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third and Jackson Overland," He stated, handing Hiccup a golden septure and a golden sphere,"With a happy heart and a clear conscious, I pronounce you two the Kings of Witonia Drakon!" Everyone roared in happiness, and the dragons joined in. Valka and Jack's mom stood in front of their sons, and placed intricately woven crowns on top of their heads.

Hiccup gold.

Jack silver.

The two mothers then took the septure and the sphere from Hiccup's hands. Holding hands, Hiccup helped Jack onto his feet, and the two of them waved to the masses. They gave each other a meaningful look, and they shared a kiss in front of their subjects, earning swoons, laughter and embarrassed looks away from them.

Jack gasped, and his smile faltered before he smiled again. He pulled Hiccup close and whispered something in his ear. Hiccup gaped at him for a quick second before he scooped him into his arms bridal style and ran as fast he could into the castle. The new royal families rushed after them, knowing what that meant.

Jack Overland, the Frost Warrior, was going into labor.

Hiccup sat, his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands, his breathing shallow and his heart beating fast. Jack was in the other room, and so was their child, and he had no way of knowing if either of them were alright. When he tried to enter the room, Valka rushed him out, telling him, Jackson and Emma to wait outside. And so they did in baited silence, the worry and excitement hanging in the air. Hiccup was filled with most of the worry.

The door opened quickly, and Stoick stepped out.

* * *

"Hiccup," He said stiffly. Hiccup looked up at his father whom sighed,"Would you like to meet your son?"

Hiccup nearly knocked his father down in the process, by accident of course, of getting through the door.

Jack was laying on a white bed, cradling something in his arms. It was small, and Hiccup found his mouth hanging open as he shuffled towards him. Valka and Jack's mother smiled at the two.

"Hey Hic," Jack said, his voice weak and a little slurred,"Wanna meet Henry?" Hiccup chuckled at the name, as he looked down the child. The child had a tuft of brown hair and bright blue eyes that were staring up at him.

"Hi Henry," He said quietly. He reached out and stroked the little cheek of his son. The baby latched onto his finger, threatening to not let go. "Gods, he's beautiful. He has your eyes," He sighed. With Jack's permission, Hiccup scooped Henry up into his arms and cradled him gently.

"Welcome to the world, Henry Frost Overland Haddock," Valka said, tears coming to her eyes. The others gasped when a soldier came into the room. "King Hiccup," he addressed,"The crowd is waiting." Hiccup gave the soldier a nod and dismissed him from the room. When the soldier was gone, Hiccup turned to Jack. "Is it alright if I announce his arrival?" He questioned to the white haired male whom was smiling at him. Jack nodded. Hiccup then went to the main balcony that faced the people.

He smiled as he saw Rapunzel and Alexander wave their hellos to him and the new prince. Hiccup then raised Henry as high as his arms would allow without almost dropping the boy. "Behold!" He shouted as the people roared,"My son and your future King! Henry Frost Overland Haddock!" The crowd cheered and threw things into the air. Today had been a great success.

* * *

That evening, everyone as invited for a celebration and to see Henry. Gifts were distributed and words of achievement were given. Hiccup looked at Jack. A small frown was placed on his face. "You alright?" He questioned.

"I'm terrified," Jack answered. Hiccup held his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Why is that?" He questioned.

"It's just," Jack answered,"What if he hates me?"

"Who?"

"Henry."

Hiccup gave him a small smile,"Oh Jack," He then wrapped his hand around the other king's waist,"If there's one thing I know. It's that no one, in this family, will ever hate you." Jack smiled as he gave Hiccup a quick peck on the lips before anyone else noticed. Small whines started to come from the baby prince and Valka picked him from his crib. She then walked over to her son and son-in-law. "I believe someone is a bit to tired to be out this late," She explained. Jack chuckled as he took Henry from Valka's arms. "I'll be back in a sec," he said to Hiccup,"Don't miss me to much." Hiccup chuckled as he watched Jack and their son disappear from view.

If there was one thing The Dragon King knew at that moment. It was that,'_Everything's gonna get better._' ~

* * *

_**AN: I believe. That is it for our story. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and support! And ~ This is where it get's better. I am offering someone to help me this summer with the next story. Which shall be the next part of this story, (I wanna make a trilogy! Or how many books I can whip up during the summer) And the rules are simple. **_

_**1. Send me characters, and plot line.**_

_**2. I email back and tell u if I like the plot line.**_

_**3, If I like the plot line ~ Your in. **_

_**Got it? Let this contest ~ BEGIN! ~ **_


End file.
